Holding Hands
by Sarcasma
Summary: One shot- complete! Ron and Hermione have trouble getting things started… neither wants to initiate something as simple as holding the other's hand. Ginny comes in to help the two, and finds it to be a bigger headache than expected. RHr with a little HG


Disclaimer: These are not my characters. They belong to JK Rowling. The idea was inspired by my roommates (one of who did what Ginny does here, and the other of whom was hoping her … well, boyfriend now, interest at the time, would do what Ron finally does.) Needless to say, Holding hands is the first step to any relationship J Oh yeah… this takes place trio's 7th year and Ginny's 6th.

**Holding Hands**

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other, Hermione often looking over her latest novel to take a peek at Ron, and Ron blushing every time he opened his mouth to talk to Hermione, though it always failed and he would turn back to his game of chess. It was against a self playing Wizarding board where your opponent was the board. Ginny sat in one of the over-sized arm chairs and opened one of her books.

Watching the two, more than reading her History of Magic assignment, Ginny bit her bottom lip trying to figure out why the two of them weren't looking longingly into the fireplace, Ron's arm around her shoulder. Ginny's eyes rolled in frustration, knowing she had talked to Hermione about this many times already. "_I don't want to initiate it_," Hermione would protest, feeling it was up to Ron. "_Who knows if he even feels the same way_," she would add, even though Ginny would have sat there giving Hermione exhibit after exhibit of evidence all pointing to the inevitable liking Ron had towards Hermione.

It was a pain staking hour and a half before Hermione finally closed her book took a deep breath, to get Ron's attention, and bit her bottom lip until she had that attention. "I think I'll go to bed," Hermione said, standing up. "Goodnight Ginny, goodnight Ron," Hermione added. Harry had been going over practice scheduling with Madam Hooch that evening, since he had been asked to be the Captain that year.

"night," Ron mumbled somewhat incoherently.

Ginny gave an encouraging grin to her friend just before Hermione walked away without another word. "Are you completely daft?" Ginny asked Ron while sitting forward. There were a few others in the room, though they were spread out all over the place and weren't exactly interested in the Weasley siblings' conversation.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"Why don't you just grab her hand… put your arm around her… something!" Ginny said pointedly.

"Oh," Ron said, not liking the way the discussion was turning. Ginny was endlessly telling him how hopeless he was as he was endlessly trying to convince her that he was just waiting for the right time.

"There were at least ten times you could have grabbed her hand, you know that?"

"Come on, Ginny, her hands were on her bloody book the whole time."

"I'd suggest you don't let her know what you think about her books, or Hermione might just—"

"Fine," Ron said, glaring at his sister as his face turned red from being given dating advice from his younger sister. Ron turned back to his game, leaning into one hand.

"I'd move the knight," Ginny said, as Ron was trying to figure his move out after being distracted.

"I was going to," Ron said, though his hand had absent-mindedly been moving for a pawn.

Ginny got up from the chair, leaving her school things behind, and sat next to her older brother. "All you have to do is learn to read the signs," Ginny said, to him. Ron pretended not to listen, but this didn't discourage Ginny, she continued on with her lecture. "First off, if she puts her hand out there like this," Ginny showed an example by placing her left hand on the couch between her and Ron, "she wants you to grab it." Ron looked over, picking up on the tip, but turned back to his game. "Oh! And if she starts making her hand the attention of conversation that's a good time too," Ginny added excitedly.

"I think I can handle it on my own, Ginny. I don't need the tips you and Dean came up with," Ron said harshly.

That past summer Ginny had had a hard break up with Dean. It wasn't a matter of one dumping the other, it was just hard to be single again. Ginny watched as Dean started dating again, and here she was, stuck in the common room with her heartless brother. Ginny's eyes widened a bit in shock at the harsh comment, and Ginny didn't know how to respond. "Oh, I was just trying to help," Ginny said quietly, though there was a slight quiver to her voice. Inside she wanted to scream at him. What right did Ron have to bring that up, she asked herself, but she tried to hold her temper as she stood to grab her things.

"I didn't mean that," Ron said, finally breaking his attention from his game. "Sorry, Gin," he added lamely. "What else should I be looking for?" he asked.

Ginny smiled a bit, knowing he was only asking her to make up for his commentary. "Well," Ginny said, plopping right next to him again. "She might play with her hair or something to keep it occupied, so you have to be ready to make the grab when you get the chance," Ginny told him, giving a further example by twirling a lock of her hair.

Harry walked in just as she took another deep breath to continue giving Ron her words of wisdom. "Hey Harry," she said instead with a grin.

"Hey," Harry said, taking her place in the large armchair. "What're you two doing?"

"I'm telling Ron how to hold Hermione's hand," Ginny said, causing Ron to blush and Harry to make a curious expression.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He didn't think it took much to hold anyone's hand. Was there a spell that Ron had to figure out to disable some kind of block Hermione had put on herself?

"Ron's too chicken to do it, so I'm telling him to know when she wants her hand held," Ginny filled Harry in and turned back to Ron, who was past the point of red creating a look all his own.

"I'm tired," Ron said before Ginny could say another word to embarrass him. "I'll see you tomorrow," Ron added, picking up his chess set and walking up to the boys' dormitories.

Almost everyone was gone from the common room, leaving Ginny and Harry alone. "Guess I've tried," Ginny said, looking up towards the direction her brother left in.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking at Ginny. "I guess," Harry said, wishing he had been there to hear that advice. There had been a couple of girls he could have used that advice on in the past, but the present one was sitting on the couch nearby and he had no clue what to do.

"Sorry," Ginny said, going to grab her book back, the strap of which Harry was sitting on.

"Oh, sorry about that," Harry said, feeling a bit of heat rise to his cheeks. "I guess I should let you have your spot back," he added standing up and offering the comfortable chair like a gentleman.

"Oh no, don't worry about it," Ginny refused. "I'll just go do it upstairs." She picked up her other books and made her way towards the girls' staircase. "I'll see you later Harry," she said, then started walking up.

"See you," Harry said, waving one hand slightly, still standing. Sitting back down, he lounged, wondering if he could handle this much longer.

Ginny made it up to her room, placing her things next to her bed only to see someone occupying it. "Parvati and Lavender too loud again?" she asked simply.

"Yes," Hermione said indignantly.

"Why don't you just put a silencing charm around your bed," Ginny suggested for the ump-teenth time.

"Because I shouldn't have to," Hermione said, frustrated. "Why don't they just keep it down?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, changing her pajamas there. Changing in front of other girls hadn't been a real problem for Ginny. When she came to Hogwarts, in fact, she was glad that there was a whole side of the Gryffindor tower she could change on instead of one tiny room, having grown up in a house of boys. "I wanted to talk to you anyway," Ginny said, brightening up a bit. "It's about Ron."

"Not that again," Hermione took a breath. "I told you, I'm not going to be making moves or do anything _some_ of my dorm mates would do," Hermione said, bitterly mentioning the two that prevented her from reading in peace one floor higher.

"I'm just saying," Ginny said, folding up her robes, knowing if she scattered them on the floor like she usually did Hermione would go off on house elf rights and whatnot. "You know, there are hints you can drop," Ginny told her.

"What is that supposed to mean," Hermione said.

"You're getting as bad as Ron," Ginny said, sitting by the headboard, facing her friend.

"You take that back," Hermione said.

"Fine, I take it back," Ginny said, not having the energy to argue anymore than needed. "I mean you could place your hand beside you instead of keeping it hidden away in your pockets like tonight," Ginny told her.

"Where you place your hands is a subconscious thing," Hermione stated, liking this conversation less than Ron did. She got this a lot more than he did. "And if I play with my hair it's for the same reason."

"You know, Witch Weekly said that's one of the signs that you're interested," Ginny said, raising the pitch in her tone to make it sound a bit sing-songy, "but we already know you like him. Ron likes you too, you just have to… lay the foundation," Ginny advised.

"Stop speaking girlish," Hermione said, referring to the language created by Lavender and Parvati.

"I'm not," Ginny said. "I'm speaking the language of love. All knowing and universal."

"Oh, just shush," Hermione said, blushing and unable to think of anything better to say.

"Just try and bring focus to your hand the next time your talking," Ginny suggested with a shrug. "That's all I'll say," Ginny added when Hermione opened her mouth to say something. "So how's the book?" Ginny changed the subject, for now.

* * *

Two days had passed since Ginny had talked with the two and nothing, so far, had happened. Granted most of those days were filled with classes and Quidditch, leaving little time for the two to manage a hand holding session. It was finally Saturday night, though, and that was their chance. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found themselves in the common room. Hermione and Ron were sitting next to one another on the couch while Ginny and Harry were playing a game they had borrowed from Seamus; a Muggle game called Chutes and Ladders.

"But why do I have to go down the slide? I don't like slides," Ginny protested, having hit the same chute three times in a row.

"Because that's how's it's played," Harry said with a half grin. He spun the small board to see how many he could move. Again he got a ladder.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ginny said indignantly. She crossed her arms and looked at her opponent, sitting across from her at the small table. "This whole thing is about luck!"

"Just like Divinations," Hermione said under her breath. Ginny heard and started laughing.

Ron, who had been trying to figure out how to just reach out and grab Hermione's hand (even though she wasn't exhibiting any of the signs Ginny had mentioned), but was brought back by Ginny's laughter. "What?" he asked, looking from person to person for an answer.

"Ginny was just laughing at the purple spider to your right," Harry mentioned with a sly smile.

"What?!" Ron shouted, moving to his left quickly and bumping into Hermione. Turning slightly pink, Ron realized Harry was just messing with him and, while glaring at Harry, mumbled an apology to Hermione. By now, though, it couldn't be heard over anyone's laughter near the couch. Harry really never got tired of that one, especially since it always worked without fail.

Ginny got back to her turn, but saw through the corner of her eye, Hermione using one hand to hold her book as the other was placed gracefully beside her in Ron's reach. Ginny wanted to jump up and congratulate the bushy-haired girl, but knew this might ruin Ron wanting to actually grab it. Ginny watched between turns, not even celebrating making it past that stupid chute she had managed to pass for once, but Ron didn't do anything. Kicking her brother's shin lightly, Ginny finally got his attention and then looked back and forth between him and Hermione's hand. Ginny even jerked her head a few times in that direction to make sure he caught her drift. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay Ginny?" Harry asked.

"What? Yeah," Ginny said, looking at the board and taking her turn. After doing so she looked over at the two on the couch. "So, Ron," Ginny said, leaning back and interlocking her hands as a hint, "how have classes been?"

Hermione noticed Ginny dropping the hint and bit her bottom lip as Ron looked confused to why Ginny might be asking. "Okay, I guess. You know… you're acting weird, Ginny. Are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked, still oblivious as Ginny placed her hands together in another show of what Ron should be doing.

"I'm fine," Ginny said, wanting to shout at her older brother to stop being a git and grab Hermione's hand. Taking a breath, Ginny started to think of what she could do now to push it along a bit. Hermione helped her out there at least.

"I think we should talk to the teachers about getting a different brand of quills," Hermione said. At first, Ginny didn't see where this was going.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Haven't you noticed the little marks of ink the other ones leave on your fingers," Hermione said, holding her hand out a bit.

_Score one Granger!_ Ginny thought to herself. "Yeah, no kidding," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ron said, looking at Hermione's spotless hand. "I don't see anything." Taking hold of Hermione's hand and making her heart jump higher than Ginny's.

"Oh, well, I cleaned if obviously," Hermione said, in a softer tone than she would have normally used at such an obvious piece of information.

"Obviously," Ginny said with a large grin on her face. It didn't last long, though, as Ron let go and went back to stewing on how to hold Hermione's hand.

"I win," Harry said, his piece making it to the 'end' space as Ginny's had just hit another chute.

"I demand a rematch," Ginny said, not liking having lost at such a stupid game.

"Okay," Harry said with a shrug, moving both pieces back to start. Ginny half concentrated this time, as she saw Hermione's hand contract back to its spot in defeat. She had done what Ginny had said and it hadn't worked.

Ginny cleared her throat, grabbing Hermione's attention. When Hermione's eyes were on her, Ginny moved her right hand from the center of the table over, slowly and raised her eyebrows at Hermione. Hermione in turn took a deep breath and placed her hand next to her again.

As Ginny turned back to the game, still keeping an eye on things, Ron looked around, making sure no one was watching. He even waited until he thought it was safe from Ginny seeing before reaching over and lightly touching Hermione's hand. Taking a gulp, Ron's hand moved further to its left, playing with her fingers a little before moving palm up and interlocking fingers with her.

Ginny smiled as she saw that and got a ladder at the same time. Half of her wanted to get up and start doing a victory dance, but knew that would end the moment. Instead she resigned herself to the game with Harry, losing her joyous smile as she hit another chute. "I hate those!" she shouted. Harry only laughed a bit as he got a ladder.

After Harry won two more times, Ron looked around and leaned over to Hermione. Curfew hadn't quite hit yet and his whispered, "do you, er… wanna go for a walk?" Ron asked, turning red.

"Sure," Hermione said, acting as though it weren't a big deal. Hand in hand, the two stood, Hermione leaving her book behind, and made their way out of the common room.

"YES!" Ginny shouted the moment the two had left, standing with her arms flinging into the air in victory.

"What?" Harry asked, his brows furrowed in curiosity.

"They did it! Ron did it!" Ginny said, never having been prouder of her older brother.

"Did what?" Harry was only becoming more confused.

"He grabbed her hand!" Ginny said, then started off again, like a giddy school girl… well, she was a giddy school girl.

"Oh, that," Harry said with a smile, having noticed it as well.

"Yes, that," Ginny added to his statement incredulously.

"Well, should we quit then, before you lose and your mood becomes foul again," Harry asked jokingly.

"I'm not losing," Ginny said, this time only being four spaces behind Harry. Just as she said so, Ginny spun, getting six spaces. With a smug look, knowing she'd be passing him, Ginny moved, realizing she had hit the top of a chute. "NOOOOO!" she shouted, making heads turn.

Harry smiled as he moved Ginny's piece for her. "And now," Harry said, "you're back at square one." Ginny might as well have been, being five spaces from the beginning.

Putting her forehead on the table and hands palm down in front of her, Ginny muffled a scream. Seeing Ginny's hand there, Harry gulped, like Ron had done a few times, and reached out to grab it. Ginny stopped, mid fit, and looked up at Harry, then looked down where his hand was holding her own. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, and lightly squeezed his hand back. "Your turn," Ginny said quietly, and Harry took his turn, like requested.

"Looks like we're in the same place," Harry said, as he spun a 2 landing himself at the bottom with Ginny.

"Looks like it," Ginny said, no longer paying attention to the board.

* * *

A/N: Okay, just a little piece of fluff right? Hope you all liked it! I added another element into that with Ginny losing all the games. My dad proposed to my mom after beating her 14 times at a board game called Aggravation. My mom's a really pour sport when it comes to games, so it makes for a funny story. So, I added that Ginny losing thing in once I saw it coming… of course, Harry doesn't exactly propose, but hey… whatcha gonna do?

Hope you all liked this… PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
